


"Forbidden Favors..."

by Thrawn



Series: Perspectives: A Real Life Series... [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Con jobs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Holy Days, Occult Dealings as contacting the mob, Sacred days in Judaism, Temptation, family squabbles, real life references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in a new series titled “Perspectives: a Real Life Series” that is a crossover between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and real life, this one is kind of a prequel to the series, and deals with the matter of the occult as contacting the mob (organized crime) for favors- do that and you're their slave for life- well, in regards to the occult, doing that makes you their slave for eternity,,, a far longer time, and a far more brutal master will control your life! </p><p>Albeit Victoria Maclay doesn't intend to invoke the mafia of eternity for this; she's sort of tricked. The moral still stands: spells are a Profoundly Foolish decision to do, and WILL Always backfire upon the doer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Forbidden Favors..."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Tara will sometimes be called “Victoria” or just “Vicky” here, Buffy= Elizabeth Summers, or just Elizabeth, as Buffy is a nickname for Elizabeth, and Xander will sometimes be called “Alexander” (by their full names- or formal names).
> 
> There is also elements of Shakespearean literature in this: Willow's a Jewish Princess here (drawing upon my limited knowledge of Jewish theological spirituality- books like Isiah indicate that God is to be addressed as “Dad” by them, and if He's their father, and has taken on the mantle of King of All Existence, then would not Willow be essentially His adopted daughter, and hence a princess?), and if that be the case: and fanfics have Kennedy's religious upbringing accurate: she's at the same rank. Tara is a Dame- drawing on her sense of honor, as is Buffy. Willow and various other girls in the series perceive Xander Harris as their brother. Shakespeare drew heavily upon titles of nobility in his plays- this will depict similar interrelationships.
> 
> Which then brings us to the Villain; a wicked spirit best described (and here is) the Devil, known in the series as “The First” or “The First Evil” or “First Evil”, kind of a Stalinist-style ruler of Perdition, here he also operates much as a mafia don of sorts, as well as a con artist (always giving the proper product, but making sure he works you over).
> 
> Here's hoping you enjoy. Please read, review/comment, and take delight in my writings.
> 
> Willow is also “Everybody's Sister” and a Jewish Princess with “gang ties” or “Ties to organized crime”, so these are the main threats to her soul that will come up in this tale.
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Notes Beginning Chapter 1.): I've test-marketed this to a few people in my school, and received very positive replies on the matter of what this story would be like... I hope this is fun to read, as well as imparts some wisdom to the fans who indulge in this. Please tell me what you think.

 

**Forbidden Favors...**

_**By James Carmody.** _

 

**Disclaimer:** _ Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all spinoff series's are the copyright property of Joss Whedon, and his alone until he decides to sell or give them away- to the best of my knowledge, he hasn't. I won't therefore accept a single red cent for this or any other fanfic in his series's works. This is just for fun- my own and that of others. _

 

**Summery:** _ First in a new series titled “Perspectives: a Real Life Series” that is a crossover between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and real life, this one is kind of a prequel to the series, and deals with the matter of the occult as contacting the mob (organized crime) for favors- do that and you're their slave for life- well, in regards to the occult, doing that makes you their slave for eternity,,, a far longer time, and a far more brutal master will control your life!  _

****_ Albeit Victoria Maclay doesn't intend to invoke the mafia of eternity for this; she's sort of tricked. The moral still stands: spells are a Profoundly Foolish decision to do, and WILL Always backfire upon the doer! _

 

 

**Chapter 1.): UNINTENDED CONSEQUENCES... (Part 1)**

 

**Sunnydale; California...**

Victoria Maclay was seated at her laptop, tapping away like crazy. In fact, Miss Maclay was shopping, she knew that a special day was coming up for her Lover, Willow Rosenberg, the Jewish Princess who had won her heart. What Vicky was looking for was a Hanukkah gift- something sweet for her sweetie Willow. Tara kind of had her heart set upon a fruit bucket of a sort- nice flower-shaped fruit pieces to symbolize their sweet feelings for each-other but she was having trouble finding a good reputable site to shop at. It had to be an HTTPS site, HTTP just wouldn't do, she was going to need to use her credit card, of that Tara was certain- and no way on this Earth or any other would she put her credit card number on insecure site! That is just a recipe for being robbed by just about anybody!

Victoria finally found what she was looking for on a website that seemed to fit all the parameters she wanted: it was HTTPS, not HTTP. It had the product, and at a very reasonable price, plenty of them in fact, so there was no odds of her not getting the product and winding up with a refund- she didn't want a refund, she wanted to enjoy fruit pieces in pretty shapes with her girlfriend! The site's name was something along the lines of “Odd Things Shoppers[dot]net”, and she felt reasonably safe to shop there.

Tara took about five minutes to set up an account there, put in her credit card number, date of expiration of the card, name, address, other identification data, she just figured it was something they'd need to make certain the young woman making the order is the same one who's ordering the product  _ “Has to be accurate, they have a right to be paid, after all, wouldn't I want to be paid in their circumstances?” _ Tara thought to herself as she entered in the relevant data, then she went back and got to her 'cart' for the 'marketplace' she was shopping in online. The blonde gay woman then made certain to carry out her purchase, got the receipt that the purchase was complete, noted the thanks for her business, and went on her way- not thinking any more of the matter... aside from the small delight that she had now gotten a new account and a new place to get the rare stuff she needed for her hobby.

As Victoria Maclay logged off of her website, and proceeded to run a spy-ware, malware, and virus scan on her computer with her security system, she had a slight smile on her face thinking of what a pleasant surprise for her girl she'd just obtained for her.

The blonde woman then got her lunch ready, a tuna-fish sandwich and some pickle spears, as well as a Mug Root Beer to drink, and settled down to watch something on Cable.

 

**Meanwhile in Gehenna...**

 

The First, an extremely wicked spirit most commonly called a “Fallen Angel” or “Devil”, and named “Lucifer” and thereby also called “The Devil” was elated as he registered the purchase Victoria Maclay had just made- not that he wanted her to receive what she ordered, that was just a means to an end, but that he now had her credit-card number... for that very site was established by That Very Monster! In fact, the psychopathic spirit rather Wanted Tara to receive what she had purchased: the fruit basket for her girlfriend. _“Soon”_ this villain thought in his office _“Soon I'll have what I want, and be able to work Tara over Massively in ways she never conceived of in Any world!”_ the evil genius of a spirit considered happily.

 

**Sunnydale; California...**

A few days later, Hanukkah came by, and on that very day, before the celebration of what might be called “Israel's First independence Day” occurred on the Jewish Calendar, the doorbell rang at the Rosenbergs residence. Willow was busy setting up her family's house for this festive holiday that celebrated the overthrow of the Greeks from Israel in their history, and allowed them to return to practicing their religion in peace when the doorbell rang. Her mother, Sheila asked Willow to check the door, and to their surprise, a delivery man with a fruit basket was there. “You Willow Rosenberg?” he asked the redheaded maiden.

“I am.” she nodded.

“Package from your friend, a... Vicky Maclay.” the delivery man said, with a pause in the middle to make certain he got the name right. Then he handed her the package of fresh fruit cut into festive pieces in a bowl.

“Okay, thanks.” she replied and then, taking the basket, she shut the door behind him and let the kind delivery man go on his way. When she got back into her family's living room with the present to show her parents and enjoy with them, was she in for a surprise!

“What's that, Honey?” Sheila asked her offspring when the younger woman walked into the room carrying a big cardboard box with a clear label “this side up” on several sides and an arrow pointing straight up.

“It appears Tara sent me this, but I don't know what it is yet.” Willow responded, then she proceeded to get herself a box-cutter knife and slit the tape covering the top of the package.

“That nice girl you met in College and have been hanging out with a lot?” Sheila asked her child as she looked on as her baby girl opened the box- to find a neat fruit bucket in it!

“Mom, Tara isn't just a nice girl, we're... together.” Willow said, whispering the last word of this statement as if to add some kind of emphasis on it that indicated that they're involved in a way that they shouldn't be.

Sheila and Ira were pretty devout Jews, as far as practicing their religion went, and Willow's mother certainly hadn't guessed that her baby girl actually _was_ a homosexual, just that Willow was identifying with 'a persecuted group', as the mother saw it... so this statement came as quite a shock to her to find out that Tara was her offspring's _lover_!

In all her wildest dreams/nightmares, Sheila would never have guessed that her daughter was a practicing _lesbian_ , so this news came as quite a shock to her- in reality, she had believed what she wanted to believe: her baby girl was saying “Stop being mean.”, not “I'm actually one of you.” to that particular group.

This was just one of the many “Mother/Daughter fights” going on these days within that household, another one that had to be resolved was the fact that Willow had almost been burned at the stake by her own _mother_! These would have to be resolved _before_ peace could ever return to that household in all (or any) reality.

Mrs. Rosenberg had wanted to believe her little girl had pulled the same speech of a sort that Ex. President (by assassination) John F. Kennedy had pulled within her lifetime with regard to the Berlin Wall: “Ich Ben Ein Berliner”, which actually translated is “I am a Jelly Doughnut”- odd thing for a US Head of State to say, but what he had Intended to say was loud and clear to his nemesis across the Iron Curtain: “Let go of Berlin or we will go to War!” anyways, the head of the Soviet Union got his message loud and clear, as it turns out did that man's boss, the Demon running Gehenna! She was _quite shocked_ to find out that this statement was actually the case, and while Sheila tried her best to be a supportive mother, this threw her for a series of loops.

As for Willow, she was still bitter that her own mother would so callously 'throw her to the wolves'- regarding what had happened that night, as the saying goes,,, sure Willow had been doing some things she shouldn't have, what child doesn't from time to time, but does that justify trying to _kill_ your own _offspring?_ NO, it DOESN'T! Will didn't want to hate her own _mother_ but she certainly didn't see the way back from her mom trying to kill her to loving her again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes End Chapter 1.): Again, please tell me what you think. “Unintended Consequences” can easily be the first “over-chapter” of the story- I rather like that idea, so that's what will happen. This tale should be fun, all in all.


End file.
